The present invention relates to a system for controlling an electromagnetic clutch, and more particularly to a system for controlling an electro-magnetic powder clutch in accordance with the driving condition of the automobile.
The electro-magnetic powder clutch comprises an annular drive member secured to the crankshaft of the engine, a magnetizing coil provided in the drive member, a driven member secured to the input shaft of the transmission leaving a gap from the drive member, and powder provided in the clutch. When the accelerator pedal is depressed, electric current flows through the magnetizing coil to magnetize the drive member. The powder aggregates in the gap by the magnetic flux, so that the driven member is coupled to the drive member through the powder. Thus, the output of the engine can be transmitted to the transmission.
When a shift lever is operated for shifting gears of the transmission, the circuit of the magnetizing coil is opened. Thus, the clutch is disengaged and the gear change can be performed by operating the shift lever. However, if the clutch is disengaged during a high speed and rapid acceleration driving condition, desirable driving of the vehicle cannot be achieved.